


The Last Dance

by CactiQueen16



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiQueen16/pseuds/CactiQueen16
Summary: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Last Dance

The Last Dance

By, CactiQueen16

The walls crumble,  
As I take my steps.  
The lights flicker,  
As I take my breaths.

The shadow I dance with  
Is no longer familiar,  
For face is disoriented  
And has turned peculiar.

I no longer fear,  
For I no longer can.  
I no longer dear,  
To those who call me damned

For the dance is smooth,  
The floors all the more,  
And now I dread  
Never more

Those who have shamed me,  
Are now a pile of dust.  
And those who have mocked me,  
Have gone to rust.

The room in which I dance,  
Dark and cold,  
Reminds me at once,  
Of my dark, depressed soul.

For I have not recovered,  
And never will.  
For you have gave me a scar,  
With all the thrill. 

I will never be clever,  
I will never be pretty.  
But I sure do know,  
I have no pity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
